De promesas incumplidas
by Jormung
Summary: La noche antes de partir, quizás para siempre, en una misión probablemente suicida, Robb besó a Theon. Spoilers de Choque de Reyes.


La noche antes de partir, quizás para siempre, en una misión probablemente suicida, Robb besó a Theon.

* * *

><p>Theon se acercó a la lona de la tienda de Robb, que había solicitado su presencia al caer la noche ("<em>¿Se cree que puede disponer de mí cuando le plazca?<em>"). Llovía a mares, una lluvia densa y molesta, que calaba hasta los huesos. No es que a Theon le afectara demasiado; las tormentas de verano de la Isla de Pyke eran más peligrosas que un simple chaparrón norteño. A pesar del aguacero, Viento Gris guardaba con recelo la entrada a los aposentos de Robb. Cuando Theon pasó por su lado para entrar, el huargo le gruñó enseñándole todos los dientes. _Si no le importara tanto a Robb juro que lo mataba_, pensó. _Ni siquiera el jodido lobo sabe comportarse delante de los invitados de honor. Ni el lobo ni ninguno de los Stark_.

La lona pesaba más de lo normal debido a la lluvia, pero dentro de la tienda el único indicio de ella era el repiqueteo de las gotas, acompañado por el suave crepitar de un fuego que iluminaba generosamente la tienda y le confería un vívido fulgor naranja. En el centro de la estancia estaba situada la mesa de madera donde el consejo discutía los menesteres de máximo interés, con decenas de mapas y utensilios varios esparcidos con inusitada cautela por encima. Robb estaba sentado en frente de ella, su cabeza apoyada en sus manos mientras miraba sin mirar. Un rizo le caía descuidado por la frente, creando sombras en ella.

- Mi señor -gruñó Theon con mofa-. ¿No se te está subiendo excesivamente a la cabeza eso de ser Rey, ordenando a guardianes de pacotilla que me avisen y poniendo el bicho ese en la entrada?

Robb levantó la vista y carraspeó.

- Mis decisiones no son para que tú las cuestiones, Theon. Si te he llamado es porque debemos discutir algo importante.

- ¿En medio de la noche? Soy un hombre ocupado, tengo alcohol que beber y putas que follar -dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de delante de Robb. La madera cedió bajo su peso, y Theon se acomodó-. Así que más vale que sea breve.

- Te he hecho llamar porque quiero encomendarte una misión -comenzó Robb, ignorando la pregunta de Theon mientras evitaba su mirada escrutadora-. Quiero que, en mi nombre, entregues esta carta. A tu padre -se recostó y le dio, con un pulso un poco menos firme que de normal, una carta con el sello de la casa Stark a Theon, quien la recibió sorprendido-. Debes volver a Pyke, Theon. Y partir mañana mismo.

Theon no se lo podía creer. Volvería a su isla, a su reino, con el mar picado, el salitre pegado a las rocas y el cielo grisáceo. Pero no dejó traslucir sus emociones al exterior; en su lugar, guardó la carta bajo las pieles que llevaba encima e hizo ademán de levantarse.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse lo más mínimo, Robb se inclinó y cogió su cara entre sus manos. Y lo hizo.

Al principio era sólo eso, un beso casto en los labios dado por un muchacho que podía contar las mujeres con las que había estado con los dedos de una mano, pero nadie le daba un beso a Theon Greyjoy y le dejaba con ganas de más. Ni siquiera su señor rey. Y un beso como ese le dejó con ganas de más, de _mucho más_.

Theon podía degustar el sabor dulzón del vino en la lengua de Robb, podía oler el sudor en su pelo mientras le mordía el cuello, podía notar esa pequeña cicatriz que le dejó Viento Gris en la mandíbula de un zarpazo bajo el tacto de su piel.

Pero de repente Robb se separó de él, y Theon le siguió instintivamente levantándose de la silla, buscando sus labios una vez más. Robb hizo un gesto para detenerlo.

- Dime que volverás. Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo -dijo Theon, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía-. Somos amigos, hermanos, ¿recuerdas?

_Y soy tu lacayo para siempre y con gusto_, pensó. Pero antes muerto que reconocerlo. Tiró del cuello del jubón de Robb y le besó de nuevo por encima de la mesa, sellando su promesa con lujuria.

Robb se separó abruptamente de él.

- Vete -le espetó en una súplica disfrazada de orden-. Vete y nos encontraremos con el regimiento en el centro del campamento mañana por la mañana, cuando despunte el sol, para tu partida.

Theon se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada. Levantó la tela y, antes de salir, se giró y miró a Robb.

- Hay putas que me han hecho más de lo que me has hecho tú esta noche, sin pagarles nada -sonrió amargamente-. Pero te lo perdono... mi señor.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba como sólo lo hacía después de una noche de tromenta. Era temprano y sólo estaban fuera de sus camas Robb, una porción del escuadrón Stark y unos pocos curiosos. <em>Vine siendo odiado y me voy siendo odiado<em>, pensó Theon con amargura. Cuando estuvieron todas las personas requeridas, Robb avanzó hacia él con el semblante rígido y la mirada fija en sus pupilas, el viento meciendo sus pelos.

Se dieron un abrazo tenso y Robb aprovechó para acercarse a la oreja de Theon y mascullar un "Recuerda nuestra promesa", promesa que nadie más en aquella plaza, _nadie más en todo jodido Westeros_ sabía. Cuando se separaron Theon miró fijamente a Robb y torció el gesto, dándole a entender que lo había comprendido. Se giró y emprendió una lenta marcha, flanqueado por dos guardias.

Aún antes de haber formulado la promesa la noche anterior, Theon ya sabía que la rompería.


End file.
